


Playing Cupid

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Love Conquers All, Romance, Secret Cupid, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine’s Day and someone seems to be doing the impossible, from bringing Thor back from Asgard to be with Jane, all the way to raising Coulson from the dead to be with his beloved cellist. Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Valentine's Day fluff.

Valentine’s Day was usually a day for people to go all out with silly romantic gestures and public declarations of love. That was the couples, obviously. Most singles just stayed in watching Doctor Who reruns and eating ice cream, or bar hopping to forget the damn day existed. For most of the Avengers, it was depressing. Bruce would often retreat to his bedroom, pining for his beautiful Betty Ross, kept from him by her overprotective father. Jane, having moved in at Tony’s offer, threw herself into her work to forget the fact that Thor might never be able to return, what with the Bifrost being completely destroyed and everything. And unknown to all but one, a woman some miles away sat alone, playing a mournful tune on her cello and thinking of what could have been. But what none of them knew was that a force was at work to make their dreams come true and bring a Valentine’s Day none of them would ever forget. And it most certainly wasn’t Cupid.

When Valentine’s Day arrived the forecast was unseasonal, but not unwelcome, warm temperatures with a light shower late that night. It delighted all lovers and soured the moods of the haters, but it wasn’t important. The day had come and no one could hide from it, not even the Avengers. Bruce crept into the kitchen, already feeling blue, to try to grab some provisions before any of the others could try to talking him into a “group outing” or some other piteous singles activity. No such luck. It was just Jane, but if she was up, then the others weren’t far behind and that meant he had seconds to grab his things and-

"Morning, Brucie." Tony winked, coming through the living room door. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah." Bruce’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Tony would never let him hide out in his room, not today at least. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem," Tony said cheerfully.

Bruce sat across from Jane, who looked as morose as he felt. After all, her boyfriend was on another planet so far away you needed a wormhole to get there without aging fifty years. Bruce offered her what he hoped was a hopeful smile, though it felt like more of a grimace. Jane smiled back, without feeling, and closed her paper, which was announcing the surge in marriages in the days leading up to today. Tony sat down next to her, passing Bruce his coffee. Natasha appeared in the doorway, carrying a book under her arm and paid no attention to them.

"So… what do you think of the decorations?" Tony asked after a moment of silence.

Bruce looked around and finally noticed the lurid streamers and balloons in varying shades of pink. It was, however, the heart-holding Hulk that he was most unimpressed with and he told Tony as much. Tony just waved him away. "Hey, at least you aren’t featured on a card that says, 'My suit’s red, my heart is blue, technology’s sweet, and so are you', I mean, what sort of crap is that?"

"For a card it is pretty good," Jane said thoughtfully. "I once had a boyfriend who gave me one that simply said, 'I like you for your head, when it’s lying on the pillows in bed.'"

"That sounds a bit… disturbing," Bruce said.

"It does sound male though," Tony added.

"You’re telling me," Jane smiled. She glanced around at the decorations, and finally found the one of Thor, holding a heart as well, and she looked as though someone had hit her in the face with Mjolnir. Clearing her throat, she climbed to her feet. "Well, I think I’ll go down to my-" She was cut off by the sudden boom of thunder, and the shaking sensation that ran its way through the building.

"I thought they said it was going to be sunny today?" Bruce muttered. Tony shrugged.

The thunder got louder, and the sky darkened as clouds began to gather. During one of the lulls, however, they heard a familiar voice and jumped to their feet. They hadn’t even made it to the elevator before he appeared, looking every bit as dark and gloomy as the storms he controls.

"Who threatens my Jane?" Thor demanded.

"Th- Thor, I’m fine," Jane stammered, rushing towards him.

Thor swept her up into his arms, holding her tightly and glaring at the other two. "I received information- a letter –telling me that Lady Jane was under threat and that I needed to return to Midgard immediately," he growled, one hand running along the handle of Mjolnir. "Whatever force attempts to harm her shall be laid to waste immediately. I will not let anyone hurt you, Lady Jane," he added to Jane, holding her closer and absently stroking her hair.

"I’m just so glad you’re back," Jane grinned, hand resting almost possessively on his chest. Thor beamed at her.

"Well, we’ll just leave you to it then. Jane, why don’t you show Thor your apartment?" Tony added a suggestive wink, but it was lost on the couple.

Thor did hear the suggestion though, and immediately swept Jane into his arms. "Excellent idea, friend Tony. I shall be able to hold off any opponents from the safety of Jane’s domicile with ease, and there will no shortage of nooks for her to hide in should there be a battle for her life!" he exclaimed. "And I shall carry her there, so that she does not trip or stumble and be caught unawares. Come Jane, to your living quarters!" And the god and the scientist were off, Thor carrying Jane as though she was made of glass. They never did find out who sent that letter, or how they got it to Asgard, but it was a detail neither really bothered with.

Bruce frowned. "I wonder who managed to send a letter all the way to Asgard."

Tony shrugged, heading back to kitchen. "Who knows? They would have to have created a wormhole of their own or something. And not many people have that luxury. Plus, they would have had to time it perfectly in order to get Thor down here on time."

"It wasn’t you, was it?" Bruce asked, completely serious.

Tony laughed. "I may have decorated like him, Bruce, but I’m not Cupid."

Bruce eyed the scientist thoughtfully, following him back to their cold coffee. Natasha was still in place, and seemed unperturbed by the news that Thor had somehow been brought back to earth by a mysterious force. Then again, she was never really excitable in the first place. Tony moved the conversation on, describing his latest experiments into clean, biodegradable fuel to Bruce. Steve arrived, back from his morning jog, and went straight into his morning routine of waffles, bacon, eggs and fresh orange juice.

"Oh, and by the way," he added over his shoulder as he pulled out the waffle iron, "there’s someone waiting for you downstairs, Bruce."

Bruce stilled. "Did they say who they were?"

"Ah, no. But she’s very pretty and holding a bouquet of flowers. She was asking for you at the front desk."

"Ooh, maybe you have a secret admirer, Bruce," Tony teased. "Jarvis, direct her up, would you?"

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis replied neatly. "Also, sir, your presents for Pepper have arrived."

"Have them delivered to her office."

"Tony, I could just walk down and get the flowers," Bruce tried, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-uh. You’re not getting away from me, Bruce. You and me are going to be setting up a fireworks display. A really awesome one!" Tony informed him, wagging his finger.

Bruce sighed. The elevator dinged, and a figure entered the kitchen, clutching a large bouquet of Sunflowers and daisies. "Bruce? You- you remembered my favourite flowers," a soft voice said.

Bruce froze, then practically leapt out of his chair. "Betty!" he yelled in delight.

Betty smiled brightly at him, all but hurling the flowers onto the table and wrapping him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a long while, neither wanting to let go. Tony was recording it all on his phone, mentally noting that he was going to put it into some video album to a sappy love song and then give it to the pair on their wedding day. Steve was doing his best to ignore it, trying to give them at least a moment of privacy. Natasha hadn’t moved, still reading her book. When the two finally let go, they were both looking positively stunned but happy.

"What- How did you get here? I thought your father-" Bruce began breathlessly.

" _General Ross_ came to me and apologised. He then gave us his blessing," Betty told him evenly. "Not that I needed it. And when I got your flowers, and your letter, I thought, 'it’s now or never Betty, go get him', and just hopped on a plane and came here. Bruce, you look well. You look happy."

"Of course I’m happy. You’re here, Betty, and you make me happy," Bruce replied, and didn’t even care that Tony was now throwing pink confetti at the two of them. "Have- have you had breakfast, yet? Are you hungry? Or tired or anything? Do you want anything?"

"Just you," Betty sighed, settling back into Bruce’s arms. "…though now that you mention it, those waffles do smell good," she added quietly.

"I’ll get-" Bruce went to break away from Betty, when a plate of waffles was set down on the table by Steve, who then turned back to cooking his own breakfast.

"How come you don’t make me breakfast?" Tony demanded. Steve ignored him as he piled his plate high with food.

"Do you want maple syrup or chocolate?" Bruce asked anxiously as he guided Betty to her seat, still unwilling to let go of her hand.

"Whatever you’d like," Betty replied, passing him a fork.

Tony would have made a joke, but was quickly shut up when Steve shoved a forkful of waffle into his mouth, and placed his own plate in front of him. He put another in front of Natasha, topped with fresh berries and cream, and sat down a cross from him. Tony grumbled, but remained silent as he ate his way through his breakfast. Later, he had Jarvis email him the footage of Bruce and Betty eating from the same plate and set the AI to work turning it into a sappy music video to play at movie night. Bruce forgot all about the fact that he’d never sent Betty flowers, or a letter, and neither ever brought it up. They were just glad to be together again.

* * *

 

In the centre of New York, a woman stood holding a mysterious note in her hands.

_I’ve never really been good with words. Or people. But there’s something I need to tell you, and I want to do it in person. Meet me in Times Square, on Valentine’s Day at ten o’clock. I’ll be waiting for you, and you’ll know it’s me when you get there._

Her fine hands, suited to her elegant cello, clutched the note desperately. It was ten o’clock on the dot when she heard a voice behind her, sounding completely surprised. "Jessica?"

Jessica turned and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. "Phil?" she whispered, edging closer. "I thought- They told me- They told me you were dead."

Coulson was torn between denying everything and leaving immediately, and confessing everything about his secret agent status and compromising his place at SHIELD. Instead, he compromised between the two ideas. "There was a mix up. A body was misidentified. I’ve spent a long time trying to get it all cleared up. I didn’t call you because, well, I assumed you no longer wanted a romantic relationship and-" He was cut off when she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"I- I just needed time, Phil. Time away, to think about what I wanted. And it was you. It was always you. But then…"

Phil wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, patting her back while quite a few people stared. "Well, I’m here now, Jess. It’ll be fine from now on, I promise."

Jessica hugged him closer, strong despite her size."I love you."

"I love you too," Coulson replied softly, keen eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of the danger he was called out for. It seemed to have been a false alarm, and he filed it away for later. For now, he’d just enjoy this moment.

Back in the Avenger’s Tower, a figure watched everything unfold via CCTV, grinning as the perfectly constructed plan drew to a close. It was surprising really, how easily everything had gone so far. Of course, bribing Doctor Strange into sending a letter through time and space for her was rather easy, and blackmailing General Ross into backing off was practically second nature. And then convincing Coulson to go out into the field- without letting him know it was her or getting Fury involved –had only taken a bit of charm and flirting with a couple other SHIELD agents. There were a couple more things she needed to do before she could curl up on the couch with a glass of wine. Truth be told, she was rather excited about it all. It would be extremely satisfying, though very bittersweet, to see Steve finally get his first dance with a nearly ninety-something-year-old Peggy. And, of course, setting up the perfect opportunity for Clint to meet up with his secret-crush, the Scarlet Witch, was the most fun to be had yet. Yes, Natasha thought smugly, he may be the archer, but she was definitely the best at playing cupid.

"Miss Romanoff, Pepper is delighted with the presents you ordered on Mr Stark’s behalf. Though he’s still trying to figure out when he decided he was going to propose to her," Jarvis told her, sounding pleased.

Natasha’s grin widened. She may have been trained to kill and lie, but her skills were most definitely useful when it came to the art of love. Now she could move on to planning her next pet project: Tony and Pepper’s wedding.


End file.
